Y'en a marre !
by Jijisub
Summary: Quand Ichigo s'énerve contre son capitaine... ça donne quoi ? Ichi X Bya yaoi bien sur !
1. Chapter 1

Ma première fan-fic, j'espère quelle vous plaira

Bleach : couple Ichigo x Byakuya

euh, je ne suis pas Tite Kubo (et non...) donc, les perso. ne m'appartiennent pas !

Quand Ichigo s'énerve contre son capitaine ça donne quoi ?

Ichigo était devenu un shinigami à part entière depuis la guerre avec Aizen

Ichigo était devenu un shinigami à part entière depuis la guerre avec Aizen. En attendant de devenir capitaine lui-même de la 5ème division, on l'avait intégré comme vice-capitaine de la 6ème sous les ordres de Byakuya Kuchiki… Abarai Renji était devenu le capitaine de la 10ème division, Hitsugaya étant décédé au cours du conflit.

Bref, Ichigo ne cessait de soupirer depuis quelques minutes en observant son capitaine qui ne daignait toujours pas le regarder. La tension dans le bureau commençait à monter palpablement. Byakuya s'efforçant d'ignorer superbement son nouveau vice-capitaine. Il soupira intérieurement… finalement, cela ne le changeait pas beaucoup de l'ancien… sauf, que l'ancien n'était pas son amant, mais son beau-frère. A croire qu'il devait subir toute sa vie les caractères les plus irrationnelles et colériques de la Soul Society. Le malheureux capitaine essaya de cacher son agacement derrière son masque d'impassibilité.

Ichigo quand a lui foudroyait maintenant directement l'élu de son cœur des regards les plus meurtriers. Il essayait de maîtriser sa colère depuis trop longtemps mais là, y'en a marre !

I : « tu comptes encore m'ignorer encore longtemps ? »

B : « … »

Se levant brutalement de sa chaise et se plaçant devant le bureau de son supérieur…

Ichigo lança « Ca fait plusieurs mois qu'on sort ensemble, mais j'en ai marre que tu m'ignores à longueur de temps, de tes remarques à la noix quand tu daignes enfin me parler et de tes mots qui ne sont pas des petits mots tendres mais plutôt des rappels à l'ordre ! J'en ai marre, je te quitte ! » finit il en hurlant.

Ichigo ayant finit sa diatribe fixa un instant son capitaine qui avait fini par le regarder de son éternel regard impassible. Ichigo exaspéré de son manque de motivation émotionnel, tourna les talons quand Byakuya lui lança en soupirant « et tu comptes t'enfuir où ? »

Ichigo sans se retourner « suffisamment loin pour que je ne puisse plus voir ta sale tronche ! »

Buyakuya levant les yeux aux ciels regarda partir son amant qui avait saisie fermement la poignée de la porte pour sortir avec fracas… Mais se dernier ne pu jamais ouvrir la porte. Grâce au shunpo le capitaine de la 6ème division s'était placé derrière le vizard et bloquait la porte avec une de ces mains et de l'autre avait saisi la taille du shinigami orangé.

Ichigo troublé par la présence si proche de son capitaine bredouillait maintenant « j'étais censé être celui que tu aimais, celui qui comptait le plus pour toi, celui dont tu ne pouvais te passer… et tu te comportes comme notre première rencontre.. à part que tu ne veux plus me tuer grinça t'il des dents ! Tu ne m'empêcheras pas de partir, j'en ai assez ! »

Byakuya avait écouté sans dire un mot la tirade d'Ichigo. Finalement, il se pencha derrière son oreille et lui souffla chaudement dans l'oreille « reste » . Le noble retournant lentement le pauvre vice-capitaine qui l'observait interdit ! Se dernier ayant délaisser sa taille pour prendre le menton de sa victime approcha son visage du sien pour l'embrasser avec délicatesse au départ et vu la réaction d'Ichigo se laissa aller à explorer sa bouche plus passionnément.

Byakuya se redressa et recula d'un pas et lui dit « tu disais »

Ichigo troublé « rien, je crois que j'ai du travail » et il quitta la pièce sur ces derniers mots. Byakuya retourna à son bureau en soupirant « franchement, il est obligé de me faire un cinéma pareil à chaque fois qu'il veut que je l'embrasse. Trop bruyant ce gamin… » un léger sourire sur le coin de la bouche.


	2. Byakuya sur les nerfs

Cette fois-ci, j'ai tourné l'histoire à l'envers… c'est notre sexy capitaine qui en a marre ! Mais comme ce dernier est difficile est plus psychologique qu'Ichigo, l'histoire a pris un peu plus de temps à l'écriture…

Je dédit cette histoire à : Hoshiyo, Altabatha et une inconnue qui se reconnaîtra

J'espère que cette suite vous plaira…

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas !

O0O0O0O0O0O

Byakuya était passablement énervé… mais si quelqu'un l'observait de l'extérieur notre beau et sexy capitaine avait toujours son air passablement impassible. Et pourtant… à l'intérieur un volcan était en train de s'embraser… Comment en est il arrivé là ? se demanda t'il. Jamais, il ne s'était senti aussi agité. Il réfléchit sur « la cause » de ses souffrances… Son esprit se focalisa immédiatement sur « la personne » autrement dit Ichigo Kurosaki.

Certes, la semaine dernière Yamamoto avait envoyé le fraîchement nominé capitaine de la 5ème division en mission sur Terre pendant quelques jours. Byakuya comprenait parfaitement bien les obligations de capitaine (qui pourrait en effet le mieux comprendre ?).

Bref, cela faisait deux jours que notre capitaine orangé était revenue et le capitaine de la 6ème division n'avait eu droit qu'à de brefs baisers et quelques saluts lointain de l'être aimé. En effet, ce dernier semblait occupé à longueur de journée… Il partait tôt, rentrait super tard. Pourtant, Byakuya l'avait à maintes reprises vu en compagnie de Rukia avec qui ils se prenait la tête joyeusement… un peu plus tôt c'était avec Renji avec qui il s'est carrément pris la tête et même avec un groupe de jeunes de l'académie qui l'entourait avec admiration et avec qui il discutait joyeusement.

Soudain Byakuya porta une de ses mains sur son cœur et posa l'autre contre le mur se situant à côté de lui. Les shinigamis de la 6ème division qui le voyait perdre patience au fil des jours, étaient complètement terrorisés… en effet, sous l'emprise de son extrême contrariété se dernier avait les jointures de ses mains serrées et un sourcil perpétuellement relevé. Ces hommes n'en pouvaient plus de ces réactions disproportionnées et maintenant priaient sincèrement pour que le capitaine de la 5ème division, bruyant certes, mais au combien utile dans ce genre de situation, vienne remonter le moral de leur chef.

0O0O0O0O0OO

Les shinigamis qui croisèrent Byakuya donc dans cette posture, devinrent blanc. Ils avertirent immédiatement leur lieutenant… qui partit immédiatement lui-même dans le bureau du capitaine de la 5ème division.

En fait, ce qui chiffonnait notre Chef de clan favoris, c'est tout simplement qu'il venait de se rendre compte qu'il « espionnait » littéralement Ichigo depuis son retour. Habitué comme il l'était à le voir débarquer pour un oui ou pour un non dans son bureau… A s'exclamer bruyamment à côté de lui, de l'embrasser quand il s'y attendait le moins, de partager leurs bentos entre midi, ses regards amusés et narquois à la fois quand il voyait qu'il essayait de rester impassible quoiqu'il arrive, sa façon de lui sauter dessus quand il voulait faire l'amour, enfin bref tout ce qui l'énervait habituellement n'était plus… et il s'avouait que tout cela lui manquait beaucoup. D'autant plus, qu'il se rendait compte au cours de son espionnage qu'Ichigo accordait du temps, un sourire, une attention à chacun et plus à lui ! « A t'il un nouvel amant ? Aime t'il quelqu'un d'autre ? » Byakuya accusait le coup. Il fronça les sourcils et partit s'enfermer dans son bureau… (on change pas un noble comme ça me direz vous !)

Pendant ce temps à la 5ème division, Ichigo regardait perplexe le lieutenant qui se trouvait devant lui. Le nouveau bras droit de Byakuya semblait désespérer, voir terrorisé . Que lui arrivait il donc ?

- capitaine excusez moi de venir m'introduire dans vos locaux

Ichigo surpris : Y a t'il un problème ?

- Euh, c'est notre capitaine

Ichigo leva les sourcils de surprise et regarda notre vice-capitaine d'un air interrogateur.

- En fait, il ne semble pas aller très bien ces derniers jours…

- Il n'est pas partit voir Unohara ? (en fait Ichigo devinait à présent « Pourquoi » sans que l'autre n'aille plus loin… mais bon, maintenant notre ex shinigami remplaçant prenait un plaisir pervers.)

- Euh… en fait, il semble que notre capitaine soit contrarié, en fait très très contrarié. Ces réactions sont devenues disproportionnées.

Ichigo regardait le malheureux lieutenant de la 6ème division

- Qu'appelles tu réactions disproportionnées ? se rappelant pour mémoire que la seule réaction disproportionnée qu'il ai vu chez son amant était un regard noir et à peine un sourcil levé. Même au cours d'un combat avec lui, ce dernier restait impassible.

- Et bien… au début, il haussait les sourcils, après il fronçait les sourcils, ce matin il serrait les poings comme s'il allait étrangler quelqu'un… et tout à l'heure avant que je n'arrive, il a terrorisé la 6ème division en posant sa main sur le cœur et se soit effondré contre le mur… il était livide !

Notre capitaine orangé trouva les réactions de son beau capitaine outrancière. Il se leva, appela son propre vice-capitaine et lui dit :

- Rukia, je doit m'absenter.

- Mais gamin... tu dois procéder à l'entraînement des nouvelles recrues.

- Je reviens… mais y'a une urgence avec ton frère. Il semble ne pas aller très bien.

- Quoi nii-sama est malade ?

Rukia considéra le vice-capitaine de la 6ème division et lui dit :

- Toi, qu'arrive t'il à mon frère… répond ?

Ce dernier rougissant d'avoir été alpagué comme un manant par la sœur de son capitaine balbutiait

- Laisse tomber Rukia, y'a rien de grave mais si je vais pas le voir, il va me faire une crise cardiaque… sur ceux Ichigo partit dans le bureau du capitaine de la 6ème division.

Lorsqu'il entra dans les locaux de la 6ème division, il vit que tous les shinigamis le regardait arriver avec soulagement et semblait prendre la direction de la sortie des locaux… comme s'il fuyait une futur tempête…

Ichigo sourit !

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Byakuya se donna une contenance après qu'il ai compris pourquoi Ichigo l'ignorait (enfin, c'est ce qu'il croit.. hein !) Il prit la pile de papiers qui se trouvait sur le coin de son bureau et essaya de se concentrer sur ces maudits documents qui ne voulaient absolument rien dire. Quand la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit avec fracas. Ichigo se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte.

- Alors Byakuya… tu nous faits une attaque ?

Ce dernier quelque part ravi ne put s'empêcher de le regarder avec son air légèrement agacé

- Plaît il ?

Ichigo ne trouvait rien de différent dans la manière d'agir de Byakuya et se demanda s'il s'agissait réellement d'une urgence. Mais le teint pâle de sa moitié l'était plus que d'habitude. Il referma la porte et se dirigea en grandes enjambés devant le bureau de son beau capitaine.

- Je te manque ?

- Gamin… il avait levé son regard d'encre sur lui et essayait de le sonder. Mais il ne trouva que son sourire amusé ce qui l'exaspéra tout d'un coup… Et il explosa (je vois vos yeux ébahis là !)

- J'en ai assez ! rugit il. Le capitaine Kuchiki porta ses mains à ses lèvres… comme s'il avait prononcé les paroles les plus injurieuse de sa vie.

Le capitaine orangé le regardait proprement ébahis… La violence insoutenable des paroles qu'il venait d'entendre dans la bouche de son amant le figère sur place. Le capitaine Kuchiki quand a lui essayait de reprendre contenance. Il se leva brutalement et se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour essayer de retrouver son self-contrôle habituel… Mais sa respiration un peu s'accader montrait bien que ce dernier n'y arrivait pas très bien.

Ichigo se reprenant ses esprits, rit intérieurement… et se déplaça derrière le capitaine de son cœur et l'enlaça tendrement. Il lui embrassa la base de son cou et lui murmura

- Je peux savoir ce qui te met dans un état pareil au moins ?

- « … »

- Tu veux pas me le dire ?

- Hum… Byakuya se raclait la gorge

- Alors, je vais utiliser la force…

Byakuya se retourna et défia son amant du regard près déjà à lui faire mordre la poussière, mais à sa grande surprise se dernier s'était penché pour l'embrasser. Il l'avait enlacé par la taille et lui tenait un poignet. Enfin, il effleura ses lèvres. Byakuya réagit de suite, mais Ichigo se recula de quelques centimètres…

- Tu veux toujours pas me le dire ?

- « … »

Ichigo recommença son manège en faisant glisser sa langue sur la lèvre inférieur de sa proie, qui essaya encore de réagir aux douces caresses mais le tortionnaire se recula en souriant…

- toujours pas ?

- Tu vas continuer longtemps ? dit il agacé

- Aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra mon amour…

Byakuya était maintenant au paroxysme de son exaspération (là, il faut avoir une sacrée dose d'imagination chères lectrices !). Il en aurai presque taper du pied…

- Gamin... lui dit il froidement

Ichigo toujours amusé se penchant maintenant lentement vers son lobe d'oreille (un des petits points faibles de son amant…) et souffla doucement dessus, mais sans vraiment y poser ses lèvres… La pauvre victime commençait à trembler dans les bras du capitaine de la 5ème division.

- « …pas ? »

Byakuya laissa juste échapper un soupir…

- Si tu ne me dits rien… je n'irai pas plus loin… la voix d'Ichigo n'était qu'un murmure et le capitaine frissonna pour finalement abandonner

- Tu as quelqu'un… d'autre ?

Ichigo surprit se releva pour observer son amant qui avait l'air pour une fois complètement désemparé.

- Hein ? fit il (Ichigo avait un stage chez les chti's avant de revenir à SS lol)

Byakya se tortillait légèrement et avoua… tu ne viens plus me rendre visite, on ne se voit plus au manoir, tu ne faits plus aucun geste vers moi, tu passes du temps à l'académie, à la 3ème division (Renji), avec Rukia (le vice-capitaine d'Ichigo et accessoirement sa sœur), je t'ai même vu passé une après midi avec la 11ème…

Ichigo coupant la parole à l'élu de son cœur :

- Dit moi… tu me sembles bien au courant de mes déplacements depuis mon retour !

Byakuya rosit légèrement et tournant la tête…Ichigo levant les yeux au ciel et attrapant le menton de son capitaine…

- Byakuya qui m'a fait un « scandale » avant que je parte sur Terre parce ce que je ne le laissais pas assez respirer ? Ce n'est pas toi qui m'a fait un tas de reproche sur le fait que nous nous faisions « remarquer » parce ce que j'agissais de la sorte ? Qui m'a rabattu les oreilles avec la fierté de Kuchiki par ci et par là… T'a vraiment l'imagination tordue ! Croire que j'avais quelqu'un d'autre…

Le noble ne savait apparemment plus où se mettre et essaya de se dégager de la prise de son amant… mais se dernier la resserra et avec sa main libre lui remonta le menton pour l'approcher de son visage.

- Je n'aime que toi et il n'y aura personne d'autre que toi dans ma vie…

Au même moment, alors que l'atmosphère du bureau était au paroxysme du romantisme… Renji ouvrir la porte avec Rukia sur les talons, hurla dans le bureau « Vous êtes malade Capitaine… »

Arrêt sur Image… Renji, Rukia figés devant la porte et Byakuya toujours dans les bras d'Ichigo avec un air vulnérable qui était alors inconnu par nos deux premiers protagonistes. Ichigo égal à lui même les salua… D'un coup, le capitaine de la 6ème division laissa le temps aux deux intrus de voir une autre facette caché du frère et beau-frère, c'est la colère qui déformait ses traits et l'objet volant non identifié qui venait de se briser sur la porte qu'avait prestement refermer Renji. Les deux s'enfuirent rapidement et décidèrent d'un comme un accord de n'avoir rien vu, et surtout de ne plus venir déranger le capitaine si Ichigo était dans les parages.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Ichigo fut véritablement surpris par l'expression du noble. Se dernier se retourna brutalement sur le capitaine de la 5ème fit relâcher l'étreinte de son amant, s'approcha du bureau et fit voler ses affaires, empoigna le shinigami orange et l'allongea sur le bureau.

- Maintenant, on va voir qui va jouer au chat et à la souris rugit Byakuya

Ichigo fut véritablement terrorisé par l'expression de son amant et se dit qu'il aurai mieux fait de se casser une jambe avant de venir. Mais il n'eut plus eu trop le temps de réfléchir là…

Quelques heures plus tard, Ichigo et Byakuya rangeaient le bureau de ce dernier. Le rythme n'était pas très soutenu quand on regardait bien… ils avaient plutôt l'air complètement à plat.

Yamamoto passant devant la 5ème division, fut ravis de voir que la 6ème et la 5ème s'entrainent ensemble, mais ne comprenait pas pourquoi, il y avait TOUTE la 6ème division dans le stade d'entraînement… Enfin, les jeunes !!

O0O0O0O0O0O0O

marre était au dessus des forces de notre capitaine chéri… donc, j'ai du le transformer en assez (ce qui, soit dit en passant est déjà mortel pour lui ! mdr !).

Auteur : Aïeuuuuhhh (je viens de recevoir un coup sur la tête)

Byakuya légèrement énervé : Comment as tu pu me montrer sous un jour pareil ?

A : Bah… je m'ennuyais, j'étais seule devant mon ordi… je vous voyais tous les deux… et je me suis dit brutalement (auteur tout à coup énervée aussi), comment pouvait être le capitaine de la 6ème division contrarié

Ichigo : Ah ouaih… un tic nerveux sur le coin de la bouche et une veine sortant du front… Tu sais que j'arrivais à peine à marcher moi après ?

A : hum… euh… des détails ?

I : Je vais t'en foutre du détail… sortant Zangetsu et me menaçant de la lame de son zanpakuto…

La main blanche de Byakuya recouvrit la sienne et dit sur un ton traînant…

B : laisse moi m'en charger !!

A : Kkkkyyyyaaaaahhhh….

B & I : Elle s'échappe, vite des reviews…


End file.
